warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Kuva Lich
The Kuva Lich are Grineer super soldiers that have been spiked with their Queens' Kuva, rendering them all but seemingly immortal. Serving as an individual player's personal enemy, the Liches will hunt down Tenno and invade the Star Chart using their influence to steal loot and increase enemy levels in controlled territories. A given Kuva Lich has a unique name and randomly assigned elemental resistances and equipment. They are difficult to kill, with the Tenno who created the Lich being the only one who can defeat said Lich for good. In order to do so, players will need to modify their Parazon accordingly with the correct sequence of Requiem Mods to purify their Kuva and permanently sever their Continuity. Creation and Behavior After the completion of The War Within quest, the player may encounter a Kuva Larvling in a regular level 20+ Grineer mission - this does not include Sorties, Void Fissures, Invasion, Quests or Dark Sectors. The spawning of a Kuva Larvling in a mission is announced to the player by the level's lighting flickering yellow, along with a Kuva Guardian announcing their presence, with its location being marked by a red waypoint. This doesn't necessarily happen at the start of the mission. By choosing to kill the Kuva Larvling with a Mercy kill the player causes a Kuva Lich to arise in the Origin System, thus becoming the Progenitor of that Kuva Lich, and the Warframe used for this is recognized as the Progenitor Warframe. In a squad, only the last player that damaged the Larvling may take the Mercy kill. If no one takes the mercy action, the larvling will despawn after 15 seconds. This does not interrupt the normal course of the mission. Upon return to the Orbiter, the player will receive communications from the newly created Kuva Lich. Star Chart Influence and Reward Tax A Kuva Lich increasingly establishes Influence across a set of nodes in the system by commanding Kuva Thralls, which will appear during missions. The Lich will gain Influence each time it ranks up, and a node will lose its influence after the player defeats the Lich Controlled Territory mission there. Clearing Influence from every node on the Star Chart will cause the Lich to rank up. Influence serves to diminish the player's rewards for completing missions in the affected nodes, as a part of the reward will be claimed by the Kuva Lich through a Reward Tax (this includes Credits, Resources, Blueprints, Void Relics, Ayatan Treasures, and Mods, but not Requiem Relics, Requiem Mods, or Pigments). As the number of nodes under Influence increases the Reward Tax will also increase. Everything the player loses through Reward Tax will only be reclaimed after they have defeated the Kuva Lich. Rage Meter A rage meter can be seen in the Kuva Lich Profile page, representing the likelihood that the Lich will appear in the player's missions. The 'angrier' the Kuva Lich, the more likely the player will encounter them. Only killing thralls in nodes occupied by the player's Lich will further anger the Lich and increase the meter. Occupied node mission completion will not increase the meter nor will killing thralls in different Lich nodes (via taxi), although the latter will still give murmur progress. There are five levels of anger: Indifferent → Annoyed → Fuming → Furious → Enraged. The meter will reset every time the Lich levels up. Level Every Lich starts at Level 1, indicated above their name in their stats screen. As the player progressively fills the Lich's rage meter they will eventually meet the Lich in combat during a mission. If the player fails a Mercy attack at any point during the fight the Lich will perform a finisher on the player and down them. After doing so, the Lich will despawn, though not before increasing in level by one. As a Lich increases in level so too does the level of missions under their influence. A Lich can reach a maximum level of 5. Liches may gain additional resistances and immunities upon leveling up. Abilities Kuva Liches have four unique abilities, three of them are variants of existing Warframe abilities and one is a movement ability. The first three abilities that they possess depend on the element associated with the Progenitor Warframe that killed them. Regardless of the Progenitor Warframe, the fourth ability can be one of the following four abilities: Lurch, Stampede, Teleport, or Vault. Thralls will inherit their Kuva Lich's movement ability. In addition to the above abilities, Liches can perform grapple attacks against Tenno. These are similar to their Parazon-instigated finisher attacks (described below), but only dealing damage instead of an instant kill. The player will be thrown and stuck in a ragdoll animation after these attacks. During the animation other players can damage the Lich, albeit dealing reduced damage. Thralls A Lich does not maintain their territory on their own. Aside from enlisting the aid of Grineer soldiers, a select few of these soldiers are turned them into Kuva Thralls, who are behaviorally identical to standard Grineer troops, but have various bonuses. Aside from inheriting Lich's movement Ability, they receive less damage compared to their standard counterparts. Additionally, should a Lich spawn in a mission they will convert a nearby Grineer every 20 seconds into Thralls as well. These Thralls are otherwise identical to "normal" Thralls, though their weapon colors are changed to match the general color scheme of their Lich. Up to 15 Thralls can spawn in a mission, but Lich 'converted' Thralls do not count against this cap. Converted Thralls seem to cap separately at 10. Thralls generally spawn near other Grineer, and are identified by a blue outline that surrounds them, similar to the one found on Synthesis Targets. Their label is changed to "(Lich Name) Thrall", and their presence is noted by a both a unique Mission Waypoint and a musical sting that plays when they spawn. Ironically enough, the Thralls themselves provide the means to defeat their Lich once and for all. Quirk Kuva Liches may rarely spawn with a quirk that provides unique voice-lines and behavior when encountered. Ephemera Kuva Liches have a 10%https://forums.warframe.com/topic/1142475-the-old-blood-hotfix-2607/ chance to spawn with an Ephemera equipped that corresponds to the Progenitor Warframe that killed them. These Ephemeras can be equipped on Companions. Requiem Mods Strategy To fight a Kuva Lich, the player must draw them out. To do this, nodes that the Lich has influence over must be completed and their Thralls destroyed. A Lich will also have specific resistances and immunities that are unique to the player. The player will know a Lich is after them when an icon appears in the Navigation and Menu screens. This icon will appear beside the Nightwave button and will allow the player to check details about their Lich, including Lich Level, Requiem Mod attempts, and more. Kuva Influence will be shown as a red cloud on the Navigation screen. It will start on one planet, clicking it in to view it will show which nodes the cloud is spreading over Nodes. These nodes will give the option to run the standard node mission, the Kuva Lich version, or any other active special version, such as Nightmares or Invasions. Kuva Liches can have Influence over nodes under other faction's control, making the thrall mission become similar to Crossfire missions. All Defection missions in Lich controlled territories are changed to Exterminate missions. Endless missions in Lich controlled territories only feature one "round", with Defense lasting five waves, Survival lasting five minutes before extraction is called, Interception lasts one wave, and Excavation requires 500 Cryotic before extraction is called. Only one Kuva Lich can be after the player at any time, so the current Lich must be defeated before a new one can be made by the player. Requiem Murmurs To defeat a Lich, the player must use the Parazon with the correct Requiem mods. The Requiem Mods must be in the correct order to deliver the final blow. Other squad members can weaken a Lich, but only the player the Lich belongs to may kill it. To find hints about the correct mods and combination the player will need to kill the Lich's Thralls. Any mission under a Lich's influence will spawn Thralls. Thralls will periodically spawn as the squad advances through the mission. There is a limit to the number of Thralls that will spawn in a given mission, approximately 15. Thralls are several levels higher than other enemies in the mission, are immune to most forms of crowd control, and can use their Lich's movement ability. Upon reaching 0% health, Thralls will stumble and become vulnerable to a Mercy Finisher. Upon the Thrall's death, all players in the mission are rewarded a Requiem Murmur, and the Thrall has a 5% chance to drop a Requiem Relic. Testing a Requiem Mod on a Lich also advances Murmur progress, roughly 10x more than a Thrall on average. Each combination can only be tested against a Lich once to be awarded Murmurs, requiring players to change the combination for the next encounter. A multitude of Requiem Murmurs will update the Lich's status screen, revealing part of the Requiem Mod combination that will prove fatal to the Lich. The number of Murmurs to collect seems to change between updates. Currently the number of Murmurs needed for each reveal are 36, 60, and 84 (total 180 Murmurs) https://forums.warframe.com/topic/1143971-collecting-murmurs-366084-after-update-261/ If a player joins a mission mid-progress, all killed Thralls are instantly added to the Murmur progress. Note that Murmurs will only reveal the Requiem Mods required to kill the Lich, not the order they are needed to be in. The player will need to figure the order by trial-and-error. Combat If a Lich is sufficiently enraged, there is a chance they will appear in the mission for combat. It is entirely possible that a Lich will appear long before the player has deduced all three Requiem mods; because of this, killing or even fighting the Lich is not required for mission success (for example, waves in Defense missions will end even if the Lich is still active). A Lich has a shield bar and three health bars. Depleting a Lich's health bar to 5% will cause them to stumble and begin to gradually recover health for 10 seconds, giving the player a chance to use their Parazon for a Mercy attack. If the Requiem mods are in the correct sequence, the Lich's health bar will be destroyed, otherwise, the Lich will instead perform a finisher on the player. A Lich's finisher attack will instantly kill any Tenno, bypassing Bleedout entirely (even if other players are present), cause the Lich to despawn, and give the Lich a rank up. Rank 1, 2, 3, and 4 Liches will respectively drop 150, 200, 250 and 300 for all squad members when a Parazon is used on them. If you put the Lich into the stumble state three times without attempting to use the Parazon on the Lich it will flee, and leave the mission. If you cause your Lich to flee it will not level up, nor will it drop Kuva. A fleeing Lich will also not count toward generating Murmur knowledge. Defeating the Kuva Lich When the right combination of Requiem Mods is found and all three of the Lich's health bars have been destroyed, the Lich will finally be defeated for good. The player will be given two choices: Vanquish the Kuva Lich or Convert it. *Whichever choice made, all "stolen" drops that they were responsible for will be returned to the player. If the Lich has an Ephemera equipped, the player is also guaranteed to get it. The Requiem mods used will lose a charge upon a successful kill/convert. *'Vanquishing' it will award the player a Kuva Weapon named after the defeated Lich. (e.g. "Ulogg Stakk Kuva Quartakk"). This weapon will be "Ready to Claim" in the Foundry. *'Converting' it will turn it to the player's side, allowing it to appear in fights beside as an ally. **The player can trade a converted Lich, allowing another player a chance to earn their weapon and/or Ephemera. The trade is performed inside a Clan Dojo's Crimson Branch room, and the recipient must not have any active Lich. ***Kuva Lich History (Previously vanquished and converted Lich) can be viewed in the Orbiter's Codex in the "universe" tab. ***The stats of the Lich being traded can be previewed by right-clicking its token. ***Once traded, the Lich will become the recipient's active Lich, and the Requiem Mod combination used to defeat them will change. ***A converted Lich can only be traded once. If the recipient converts their received Lich, it will not be tradeable. The player has 20 seconds to choose. If no choice is made, the Lich is vanquished. Kuva Weapons These weapons are carried by a player's Lich and can be acquired once the Lich is killed. If the player has enough weapon slots, they can claim these weapons from their Foundry. The weapons vary in attributes, dependent on the Lich the player has slain. Kuva Liches are guaranteed to have a different weapon than its immediate predecessor, preventing players from generating Liches with two of the same weapon in a row. KuvaDrakgoon.png|link=Kuva Drakgoon| - Shrapnel projectiles do not slow down after ricocheting; bigger magazine and shorter reload time. KuvaKarak.png|link=Kuva Karak| - Shorter reload time, lower recoil, and greater accuracy. KuvaKohm.png|link=Kuva Kohm| - Higher rate of fire. KuvaOgris.png|link=Kuva Ogris| - Fires semi-automatically (instead of the charging trigger); smaller magazine, but greater damage. KuvaQuartakk.png|link=Kuva Quartakk| - Fires single shots in full-auto when fired from the hip; semi-auto fires four shots simultaneously while aiming; shorter reload time. KuvaTonkor.png|link=Kuva Tonkor| - Shorter reload time, higher critical and status chance, higher base damage. KuvaBrakk.png|link=Kuva Brakk| - Higher rate of fire, magazine capacity, and shorter reload time. KuvaKraken.png|link=Kuva Kraken| - Fires in three-shot (instead of two-shot) bursts; Alternate Fire shoots all remaining ammunition in the magazine in a quick burst; higher rate of fire, magazine capacity and shorter reload time. KuvaSeer.png|link=Kuva Seer| - Projectiles have a small burst. Higher rate of fire, magazine capacity, and zoom factor. KuvaTwinStubbas.png|link=Kuva Twin Stubbas| - Akimbo variant; higher rate of fire and magazine capacity. Notably, certain Kuva weapons are not based on existing Grineer weapons, and exist solely in the Kuva variant: KuvaChakkhurr.png|link=Kuva Chakkhurr| KuvaShildeg.png|link=Kuva Shildeg| KuvaAyanga.png|link=Kuva Ayanga| Mechanics A Kuva variant of a weapon will only provide mastery points once, a second weapon of the same variant but with a different Lich name will not provide extra mastery. These weapons have a max rank of 40. To obtain the maximum rank, the player must polarize the weapon five times, with each Forma increasing the maximum possible rank by 2 (similar to ). The weapon's base damage is based on the Kuva Lich's percentage of elemental damage. All Kuva weapons deal innate elemental damage in addition to physical damage. The amount of this damage is random, ranging from 25-60% of the Kuva weapon's base damage, while the type of element is determined by the Progenitor Warframe, as per the table below: Valence Transfer Valence Transfer is a feature unique to Kuva Lich weapons. Players can replace a Kuva weapon’s innate damage bonus with one from another Kuva weapon of the same kind. This process destroys the donor weapon and overrides the previous Kuva weapon's damage bonus while retaining applied Formas, Orokin Catalyst, Focus Lens, Mod configurations, Appearance configuration, Lich name, and etc. For example, A has 25% bonus and a Catalyst installed, and the player who owns it receives a new Kuva Seer B with a 55% bonus. Performing a valence transfer from Kuva Seer B to A will override the 25% from A with the 55% buff from B, while A will still retain the installed Catalyst, and B will cease to exist from the player's inventory. Note that this can only happen if the donor weapon has a higher damage bonus than the weapon the bonus is being transferred to. Valence Transfer can be accessed in the Action tab at the bottom of the Upgrade screen of the desired Kuva Weapon. Notes *The Lich will despawn without gaining a level nor spread its influence if all Tenno in it's vicinity become downed or die. *Successfully completing all available Lich mission nodes without dying during the requiem mini-game (or by just ignoring it) will automatically rank the Lich up and spread their influence to another planet. Tips *When a Kuva Lich invades a mission, they will randomly convert any enemy around (currently even Latchers) into a thrall. This can be used to "farm" Requiem Murmur fragments up to the mission's Thrall cap. However this process requires enemies alive around the lich, so care must be taken. Invisibility is a plus at this point as sneaking around the Lich while farming thralls will be much easier. *Once you get the first Requiem Mod identified, consider attempting a Mercy with it in the first slot. Whether you manage to destroy a health bar or not, you'll still get a considerable amount of Requiem Murmur progress for the next Requiem Mod. *In addition to their randomly generated elemental weaknesses and resistances, all Liches use Shields, Ferrite Armor, and Flesh. Trivia *The idea of Kuva Liches dates back to Devstream 88 when they were previously known as the "Kingpin" system. **Originally, the Warframe's color palette, choice of skin, and even whether it was a Prime/Umbra variant or not would affect the Lich's look and color scheme. In the current build, however, only the Warframe's chosen helmet is attached to one of the Lich's shoulders, though it also takes into account Deluxe and TennoGen helmets as well. ***Some helmets are seemingly incompatible, however. In these instances, Excalibur's default helmet will appear instead. *During the Railjack gameplay during TennoCon/2019, A Kuva Lich was present named "Agor Rok". *As confirmed on Prime Time #267, the first Lich that rose in the public build was named "Budigg Fugg". *With 8 unique Requiem mods, there are 336 possible permutations that can be created using three of those mods. **Thus, if none of the mods needed are known there is a 1 in 336 chance for a random 3 of the 8 mods to be in the correct order. If one mod in the sequence is known, there is a 1 in 126 chance. If two mods in the sequence are known, there is a 1 in 36 chance. And if all three mods in the sequence are known, there is a 1 in 6 chance for them to be in the correct order. **However, while knowing 0, 1, 2, or 3 of the needed mods, only a maximum of 18, 13, 8, and 3 preliminary fights against a Lich respectively are needed to determine the correct mod order. In the case where at least one mod is known as the best strategy to minimize the possible number of fights needed is to always check the position of the known mods first. Otherwise, if 0 mods are known, the player must make 7 checks for the first position, 6 for the second, and 5 for the third, resulting in 18 total checks in the worst-case scenario. ***For example, say only 2 mods are known. These known mods, A & B, should always be placed in the first two positions with the third position being filled by one of the remaining 6 mods. Say position 3 is filled with mod C for the time being. If during the fight with a Lich the first mod fails, switch the first and second position since both A and B are known. So B is in 1 and A is in position 2, then repeat the fight. If the first position fails again then it is guaranteed that one of the remaining 6 mods must fill position 1, while A & B are in positions 2 or 3. In which case 5 more checks for mods C through G may be necessary to determine the correct mod for position 1, and one more check may be necessary to check the order of A & B in the last two positions. 5 checks for position 1 and not 6 even though 6 mods remain, because if mods C through G fail then it is guaranteed mod H must fill position 1, and as such there is no need to check it. Thus resulting in 13 checks total in the worst-case scenario. This process applies to the other two cases where only 1 mod and 3 mods are known. **Because simply testing a combination on a Lich grants roughly 10 Murmurs on average, the number of checks needed will actually be even lower than described above. It should also be noted that Murmurs collected from Thralls during missions will of course lower this further. Bugs *Currently it is possible to finish other people's Lich if they were to spawn during a Thrall hunt. This is possible during a small time window after the original target attempts to kill the Lich without the correct sequence of Requiem mods. Doing so will kill the interacting player without playing the animation and will grant the Lich a level for both interactions. *There is a discrepancy between the stats you see in your Kuva weapon's equip menu (and codex entry) stats and its upgrade menu stats. What this may be is the upgrade menu reflects the actual stats of your Kuva weapon and the equip menu reflects generic Kuva weapon stats for that specific Kuva weapon, before the Kuva Lich modifier is applied. *Kuva Liches may sometimes appear to have Excalibur's helmet attached to their shoulder, regardless of what Warframe is its progenitor. *Occasionally, Mercy Finishers may not correctly play against Kuva Thralls, resulting in a simple placeholder animation where the frame stabs their Parazon in the direction they're facing, regardless of the target's actual location; the target simply falls over after the animation completes. This can also be seen by performing a Mercy Finisher as an operator, as the operator lacks animations for it. *Upon defeating the Lich the UI to convert or kill the Lich might be missing. This locks the player's vision and prevents converting and killing the Lich as well as extracting from the mission. Used Reqiuem Mods will not be consumed. Media Kuva Lich Heads Female.jpg|Female Kuva Lich heads Kuva Lich Heads Male.jpg|Male Kuva lich heads Patch History ;Kuva Lich Changes: *Rank 1, 2, 3, and 4 Liches now drop Kuva for all squad members when a Parazon is used on them - whether that leads to defeat or ranking up, the Kuva is yours on Ranks 1 through 4! You will recall there was a brief window where Thralls could drop Kuva or a Requiem Relic. We removed the Kuva, and are now applying it to Liches. Kuva numbers are balanced against Siphons / Kuva Survival missions, and take into account the fact that multiple Liches spawn in missions. The aim is to not make this the best Kuva run, just an added value. Siphons and other missions are meant to be the optimal path. Rank 5 Liches do not have Kuva as a drop as they could intentionally be kept alive for a vector to acquire Kuva. The Drops are: Rank 1: 150, Rank 2: 200, Rank 3: 250, Rank 4: 300. This is lower than some other discussed numbers because we are now letting it share across Squadmates. *Liches now run away (but don’t rank up) if you’ve downed them 3 times, but don’t use your Parazon on them. This allows you to overpower your Lich and have it flee, instead of having the only way to remove it from a Mission be your failure to know a Requiem. ;Fixes: *Operators can no longer perform Mercy kills on Larvling or Kuva Lich. Your Warframe is armed with the Parazon for a reason! *More fixes towards Requiem Mod UI lingering on the screen perpetually after failing to Parazon stab the Kuva Lich. *Fixed issue with Requiem Mod UI lingering and not updating properly after performing a Mercy on Kuva Lich as Wisp. *Fixed Kuva Lich despawning after getting downed while temporarily friendly from Revenant's Enthrall. *Fixed issues with the Vanquish / Convert context action appearing on Kuva Liches for Clients. *Fixed Kuva Lich weapons showing as fully Mastered in player Profile before hitting rank 40. Affected accounts should now see the corrected Mastered status based on progress. *Fixed Kuva Lich weapons not being localized in the End Of Mission results screen if you abort or look at last mission results. *Fixed Kuva Lich screen overlapping with the Market UI if the Market is opened while viewing said Kuva Lich screen. ;Kuva Lich Changes: *Converted Lich Trading is here: If you have a Converted Kuva Lich, you may trade them with another player who may be looking for a specific Kuva Lich Weapon or Ephemera. This system includes the use of a brand new Dojo Room inspired by the early ‘War Room’ design from the King Pin System! Liches can only be traded once - you cannot re-trade a Converted Lich past one person! **The Crimson Branch: This room serves the purpose of trading Converted Kuva Liches, and will scale up to future entries in the system with other factions! *Back-to-back Duplicates - Your Kuva Lich will no longer have the same weapon twice in a row. While you may get a duplicated weapon down the road, your Kuva Lich will have a guaranteed different weapon than its immediate predecessor. *RECYCLE YOUR REQUIEM - 4 Defiled Requiem Mods can now be Transmuted into a random, fully charged, Requiem Mod. This gives them some additional use, as well as helping you clean up your Inventory. *Void Fissure Missions will now appear on all Kuva Fortress nodes! Previously, only Rescue/Survival missions on the Kuva Fortress were eligible due to other missions having an Archwing restriction; now the whole Fortress is eligible! *A bug now turned feature; Ephemera’s obtained from a Kuva Lich can now be equipped on Sentinels and Companions! For FX sake, this will be a slightly subdued version of the selected Ephemera. Non-Lich Ephemera functionally is in the works! *Increased the chance of your Kuva Lich to have an Ephemera from 5% to 10%. Newly birthed Liches will have the 10% chance, while existing Liches will still be at 5%. Old Liches that are traded and "reactivated" will also be at 5%. *Added new Parazon finishers for you to stabby stab the baddies with! *Added a Kuva Lich icon beside Star Chart regions/nodes that are under the influence of your Kuva Lich to address color blind concerns regarding the ‘Kuva Stain’. *Increased the base damage (before elemental bonus) of the Kuva Ogris from 454 to 714. *Grineer Prosecutors will no longer spawn as Thralls, as they were essentially invincible to everything except area-of-effect abilities. *Ghoul Expired will no longer spawn as a Thrall due to their suicide death mechanic. *Removed Pigments from the list of eligible items the Kuva Lich can Tax. *Removed rewards obtained specifically from completing a Junction from the list of eligible items the Kuva Lich can Tax. *Reduced the camera shake of the Kuva Ayanga explosions. ;Fixes: *Fixed Kuva Lich weapons that do damage on both impact and explosion (Kuva Ogris, Kuva Ayanga, etc) doing significantly less overall damage than expected. This was due to the Elemental bonus only being applied to the "on impact" of the projectile itself and not the explosion. *Fixed Kuva Siphon/Flood Rescue missions not giving out a Requiem Relic at End Of Mission if you completed the mission without setting off the alarms. *Fixed Kuva Siphon/Flood Spy missions not giving rewards for cracking the Spy vaults. *Converted Kuva Lich allies will no longer spawn in Archwing missions, as they ignore the complete lack of oxygen and requirements needed to fly. As reported here: https://www.reddit.com/r/Warframe/comments/dv6ofx/til_kuva_lichs_can_help_on_archwing_missions/ *Fixed no Kuva Lich being born if sentient Umbra performs a Mercy on the Larvling. *Fixed no Kuva Lich being born if Mirage’s Hall of Mirrors or Wukong’s Wuclone downs the Larvling and you perform a Mercy. *Fixed no Kuva Lich being born if you perform a stealth Mercy on a Larvling. *Fixed the Kuva Lich momentarily shrinking when attacking Hydroid in his Undertow. *Fixed the Kuva Lich becoming allied until downed when the effects of Revenants Enthrall ability expire. *Another fix for Ayatan Statues Taxed by the Kuva Lich not showing up with the rest of the Recovered items in the End of Mission screen. *Fixed getting duplicate and/or invisible Kuva Liches after a Host migration occurs. *Fixed an issue where ‘Paranoid’ Liches would kill players even after being Converted: https://old.reddit.com/r/Warframe/comments/dsx2yt/so_my_converted_lich_decided_to_help_me_with_my/ *Fixed Client throws occurring in the wrong direction. *Fixed an issue where Larvling spawns were not working 100% of the time. *Fixed an issue where Kuva Lich weapons were not properly localizing. This fixes future occurrences of this bug, not existing cases. *Fixed a crash that would occur if you opened up your Inbox while the Kuva Lich was in a downed state, ready to be Vanquished or Converted. *Fixed a rare game hang if you somehow managed to use the Parazon on two Kuva Liches in one mission. *Fixed Kuva Lich ability descriptions excluding Damage type icons. *Fixed losing the Kuva Lich symbol icon when renaming it. *Fixed a script error that could occur after Vanquishing your Kuva Lich. *Tweaked the sound of the Kuva Karak. ;Kuva Lich Phase 2 Changes & Fixes: *Larvling Lich creation is now a true opt-in mechanic. Some people want to see the world drown in Kuva and others just want to live a Lich free life! For those that don’t want to be hounded by a Kuva Lich, we’ve changed the way Larvlings are killed in order to attain a Kuva Lich. Larvlings will have the same pre-death setup as Thralls, except the Mercy action is only available to the player who damaged them last. At that point you either walk up and press X to initiate the Mercy (required for Kuva Lich creation), or just walk away and leave them to eventually die on their own after 15 seconds, thus opting out of Kuva Lich creation. *Changed the Murmur progress UI to display multiple rings to indicate which Hint you are currently working towards: **Progress ring for Hint 1, progress and middle ring for Hint 2, progress and both inner rings for Hint 3 *Naramon’s Disarming Blast will no longer affect the Kuva Lich. This resulted in the Kuva Lich being literally stripped of its body (how scandalous) and forcing them to use a Sheev, thus breaking them completely. *Requiem Relics obtained from a Thrall Mercy will display as a banner in the UI, similar to Argon, Toroids, etc for maximum exposure! *Fixed ALL players receiving Kuva Lich Requiem Murmur progress whenever someone in the squad fails to kill their Kuva Lich instead (is only meant to apply to the player that did the failing). While all Thralls share Requiem Murmurs, the Lich entity itself is exclusive to a player. This also fixes receiving Requiem Murmur progress when successfully killing a Kuva Lich - only failure/testing of your Requiem on a Kuva Lich will grant Murmur progress. *Fixed ability to spawn more than the maximum amount of Thralls per mission if you leave them waiting for Mercy. Literally. *Fixed a crash that occurred if you perform a Mercy and then some time later a Kuva Lich performs a finisher/throw on you. *Fixed ability to equip Taxed Mods that were displayed as new to your Inventory on your Parazon. After this Hotfix you’ll see them vanish as they’ve been properly Taxed by your Lich from which you must get them back!* *Fixed certain cases where players would see an incorrect LOHK Requiem Mod in their known Requiems (sometimes appearing as a duplicate). It should be replaced by a correct Requiem Mod now. *Fixed Thralls being immune to Status procs. *Fixed Arcanes attempting to display as Mods when recovered from a Kuva Lich. *Further fixes towards Turrets and Security Cameras spawning as Thralls. *Fixed missing Kuva Larvling death sounds. *Fixed a script error on the End of Mission screen when an Ayatan Sculpture gets Taxed from a Kuva Lich. *Fixed a loss of functionality when returning from a mission after Vanquishing or Converting a Kuva Lich. *Fixed a script error when logging out during a Kuva Lich transmission. *Fixed Thralls dropping Requiem Mods instead of the intended Requiem Relics on Mercy (added to Thrall droptable in Hotfix 26.0.4). We’ve also removed the 500 Kuva from the Thrall droptable. With less rewards to pick from means a better shot at that Requiem Relic! *Players who received Requiem Mods or Kuva while the Thrall drop was incorrect will get to keep them. Santa came early! *Fixed Thrall drops being Taxed by the Kuva Lich. *Fixed a loss of functionality in the End Of Mission screen due to invalid items trying to be Taxed by the Kuva Lich. ;Kuva Lich Phase 2 Changes & Fixes: With 5 days of feedback under our belts, we have a substantial number of changes to the Kuva Lich system rolling out today. There will be more to come this week that are a bit more developer intensive. *Mercying a Thrall now has a 5% chance to drop 500 Kuva or a Requiem Relic, adding another reward vector in the steps that are required to Vanquish/Convert a Kuva Lich. Requiem Relics play a very key part in the Kuva Lich system, and our goal with this change is to conjoin the Thrall hunt on (what is currently) normal mission modes with your eventual Requiem Relic hunt. *Increased the drop chance of each Requiem Relic in Kuva Siphon missions from 30% to 50%. *Tweaked the Requiem Murmur discovery requirements for each hint to reduce initial ramp-up: **''Instead of each Murmur requiring the same amount of Hints, the first Murmur requires 60%, second requires 100%, with the last Murmur requiring 140%.'' *Excess Murmur progress now carries over to the next Murmur to allow for faster Murmur discovery. *Known Requiems that you discover from using your Parazon on your Kuva Lich are now immediately visible on the UI as a permanent known Requiem. *Requiem Mods and Relics can no longer be Taxed by your Lich. *Ingame Murmur popups now show progress, in the form of a progress bar, from your previous Murmur discovery. This progress bar will not be displayed if you’ve solved all the Murmur hints. *Testing a Requiem on a Lich now advances Murmur progress by roughly 10x more than a Thrall on average. *A transmission will now play when a Kuva Larvling fails to spawn. *Tweaked Murmur display in Lich screen to be clearer. *Added vocals for Kuva Larvlings as they wait on the ground for that sweet Parazon. *Added a number next to Lich attempt history so you can tell the order. *Updated Lich name text to make certain letters more distinguishable. *Lich’s rank will now update immediately from a failed attempt, so you can see the new rank right away during a mission. *Alerts and Kuva missions now include a ‘Reward Already Received’ entry if you replay one you’ve already completed. *Removed unintended sounds from Kuva Ephemeras. *Kuva Tonkor reload speed decreased from 1.7 to 1.5 seconds. *Fixed End of Mission screen not showing all recovered Kuva Lich items (Ephemera, Kuva Weapon Blueprint, etc). Each case we looked into “The Lich didn’t return my (X)” showed that items were returned in all cases, just the UI was bugged. * *Fixed Nekros' Shadows of the Dead being able to spawn as Kuva Thralls. *Fixed Liches in Codex using current Lich’s name in subtitles, and other inconsistencies. *Fixed Kuva Larvling spawning in mission where everyone in the squad already has a Lich. *Fixed Kuva Larvling transmission appearing before the Larvling has spawned. *Fixed incorrect transmission playing at Kuva Larvling spawn. *Fixed Excavation Power Cell Carriers and Capture Targets spawning as Thralls, rendering the mission uncompletable. *Fixed Sensor Regulars in Grineer Spy missions and deployed Latchers being able to spawn as Kuva Thralls. *Fixed Lich weapons showing unicode immediately after being claimed. *Fixed Thrall music potentially playing at the same time as Kuva Lich music. *Fixed missing Lich portrait and transmission in several situations. *Fixed Kuva lich being affected by Out of Sight Mod. *Fixed vanquished Liches coming to assist. *Fixed being able to spawn more Thralls than intended per mission. *Fixed Requiem mods showing PH text when Trading. *Fixed an issue where Liches would stop playing their finisher animation immediately after starting it. *Defection nodes that are under a Kuva Lich influence will now become Exterminate nodes. This fixes an issue where Kavor Defectors could spawn as Kuva Thralls, rendering the mission impossible. *Removed some Kuva Lich name generation options. (ex: "Titt") *Introduced. }} References External Links *Warframe - Parazon Guide - How To Get And Use Your Parazon *Warframe - How To Get Requiem Relics and Requiem Mods *Warframe - Requiem Mod Combination Tracker/Probability Calculator Category:Update 26 Category:Grineer Category:Mechanics Category:Enemies